UNDERSTAND
by rahmasari4812
Summary: Ran dan Shinichi,mereka hanya mencoba untuk memahami keadaan masing masing..walau itu terasa menyakitkan..


**_UNDERSTAND  
_**

 **DISCLAMER : DETECTIVE CONAN HANYA MILIK AOYAMA GOSHO SEORANG**

 **WARNING : AU,OOC,SEMI-CANON,TYPO (S),EYD berantakan,dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **PAIR: Ran Shinichi**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Ran'POV

Aku hanya merenung di kamarku yang memang sengaja ku matikan lampunya agar tidak ada yang bisa melihatku... terduduk, bersandar pada ranjang dengan memeluk diriku sendiri. ekspresi sendu ini ku tundukkan untuk menyembunyikan mataku yang sembab. yah..lagi-lagi aku menangis,siapa lagi kalau bukan karena si detektif bodoh maniak misteri itu,alias Kudo Shinichi!.tadi dia meneleponku hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarku dan diakhir pembicaraan,spontan saja aku menanyakan hal yang selalu ku tanyakan setiap kali dia telepon...

"kapan kau kembali ?"

jujur,aku sangat merindukannya .setelah sekian lama dia tidak muncul dan tidak pernah masuk sekolah. tapi,jawaban yang ku dapatkan juga selalu sama...

"w..warai,Ran..aku masih mengurusi beberapa kasus,jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa pulang untuk beberapa lama…"

Dasar ! kasus..kasus…kasus..itu saja yang ada dipikiranmu! apa menurutmu kasus lebih penting dari segalanya?!..bahkan kau rela meninggalkan apapun demi menyelesaikan kasus yang setiap hari selalu saja mengikutimu. bahkan aku sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghalangimu ataupun menyalahkanmu..karena itu memang kewajibanmu sebagai detektif,yang dijuluki 'detektif SMA hebat dari timur'.terlebih lagi aku sangat menyukai senyuman sombongmu saat kau berhasil menemukan kunci pemasalahan dan penampilan kerenmu saat kau sukses menyelesaikan kasus yang kau tangani. namun,tidak bisakah kau melupakan semua itu sebentar saja? Tolong, mengertilah diriku yang sudah lama menunggumu..aku hanya butuh kehadiranmu sedikit lebih lama saja. tidak seperti sebelumnya ,kamu datang tanpa sepengetahuanku dan pergi begitu saja..terakhir kali kamu menemuiku, saat kau berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku di depan Big Ben beberapa waktu sebelumnya…entah kau benar benar serius atau kau hanya main main karena aku tahu kau sangat payah kalau soal cinta...

"..karena tidak mungkin aku bisa membaca dengan tepat,isi hati gadis yang kusukai.."

satu kalimat itu saja membuatku berharap banyak padamu,tapi dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menghilang ini membuat hatiku kecil untuk meyakininya. dengan memikirkanmu saja sudah mampu membuat air mataku mengalir deras tanpa aku menginginkannya. aku berharap kamu benar benar akan kembali dan menepati janji konyolmu itu…untuk kesekian kalinya aku terhanyut dalam kesedihanku. ku peluk erat lututku,merasakan sakit di hati dan tangisanku pun semakin jelas. kalau saja kau ada di sini.. pasti kamu akan mengejekku dengan sebutan"cengeng!".tapi ..ku harap kamu menjawab pertanyaanku ini dengan kepastian..

"kamu ada di mana dan kapan kamu akan kembali?...

* * *

Conan (Shinichi) 'POV

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku, mendekati pintu kamar yang nampak sedikit terbuka. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud kurang ajar karena berani memasuki kamar wanita yang kukagumi, Mouri Ran. hanya saja..walau samar aku bisa mendengar suara isakkan dari dalam dan ku pastikan ini seperti yang ku bayangkan..Aku membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar lagi-dan ku usahakan untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun-agar aku bisa memastikan kedalamnya. benar saja ... bisa ku lihat dengan jelas, Ran memeluk lututnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat ku benci, pasti dia menangis karena aku yang bodoh ini! tadi aku berniat meneleponnya untuk memperbaiki perasaannya dan untuk membuatnya tidak berpikiran aneh tentangku selama ini. tapi, hasil yang ku dapatkan malah sebaliknya..aku membuatnya semakin terpuruk .sungguh, aku tidak ingin membuatnya terus seperti itu..tapi keadaanku sekarang ini tidak memungkinkanku untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung, maksudnya dalam wujudku sebagai Shinichi bukannya anak berkacamata yang bernama Conan. dalam hati aku terus meruntuki kebodohanku sendiri ... andai saja aku tidak terlalu penasaran dengan pria berbaju hitam itu ... andai saja aku tidak nekat menyaksikan transaksi illegal itu ... andai saja Gin tidak menyerangku dari belakang dan memaksaku meminum racun aneh .. andai saja tubuhku tidak mengecil dan terpaksa tinggal di rumahnya Ran..ini semua pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. sejatinya aku selalu bersamanya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu dan aku tidak bisa menunjukkan diriku yang asli padanya..apalagi ... saat kejadian di London waktu itu, dengan seenaknya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tanpa ku pikirkan lagi, ku akui saat itu pikiranku kacau melihatnya menagis dan perasaanku yang bergejolak membuatku tidak tahan lagi untuk mengatakannya. ngomong-ngomong soal itu, sampai sekarang Haibara belum mampu membuatkanku antidote permanen dan dia juga memperingatkan aku tentang kecerobohan ku itu ...

*"..jika seperti itu,kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mengakui perasaanmu padanya yang hanya akan menunggumu dengan sia-sia. kau pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya,kan?..dia akan selalu ingin bertemu denganmu lebih dari ini dan kau hanya akan menyakitinya…"*

Aku tahu!lagian siapa juga yang ingin terus menyakitinya **!**.sebenarnya aku juga sudah muak menjalani kehidupan seperti ini..kehidupan yang terus menuntutku untuk bersembunyi dan hanya bisa menampilkan topeng kekanak kanakkan ku di depan semua orang…dan ironisnya ,setiap hari Ran selalu curhat padaku tentang segalanya,khususnya tentang Shinichi. ia pernah menjelaskan secara gamblang rasa sukanya pada orang itu sampai wajahku menjadi merah. yang menyakitkan bagiku yaitu ketika dia menceritakan kesedihannya karena Shinichi tidak kunjung pulang ataupun bertemu dengannya. airmata dari manik lavendernya jatuh dengan percuma hanya untuk mengucapkan isi hatinya. Ran tidak tahu kalau yang ia ceritakan adalah yang orang yang selalu setia mendengarkan dan bersamanya selama ini,yaitu diriku sendiri!hati ini terasa teriris melihatnya,tapi aku menutupinya dengan wajah polosku..

"daijoubu,Ran-neechan…Shinichi-niichan pasti akan kembali…."

Yah..kata itu saja yang selalu ku ucapkan,hanya sekedar untuk memberinya secercah harapan yang tak tahu kapan akan terwujud. ku mengenggam kuat kenop pintu di depanku dengan rasa penyesalan..

"maafkan aku,Ran..suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan kembali untukmu..jadi ku harap kau mau bersabar menunggu..."

* * *

 **TERIMA KASIH…**


End file.
